


chapped lips

by champagnesupernova



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagnesupernova/pseuds/champagnesupernova
Summary: ricky stumbles upon a youtube video challenge and is inspired to do it with ej
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	chapped lips

_"...and we'll see you next week -- love ya, see ya, bye!"_

Ricky shut his laptop as the MarkE Miller video came to a close, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked back. There he was. His boyfriend, sleeping peacefully on his bed, one hand positioned behind his head, the other resting on his stomach. Ricky was all messy curls, sprawled out, mouth wide open when asleep. Why did EJ look so perfect all the damn time? He almost felt bad waking the other up, but he was bored and this was a sleepover, and who really falls asleep during sleepovers anyway?

An idea suddenly went off in his head, and almost immediately, Ricky bolted out of his room, making his way to his dad's room looking for supplies in Lynne's old makeup drawer. Mike was planning to trash the entire dresser, but hadn't done so yet. His heart used to sting whenever he would see his mom's things, but time had (thankfully) made him a little bit stronger. He found three of what he needed, grabbing a bandana from his dad's closet before he left. He left all of the items on his nightstand and quickly made his way to his boyfriend, who was still sleeping pristinely on his bed.

That wouldn't last very long.

"Psst.. babe." The curly-haired boy whispered, tapping EJ's lips softly with his finger. When the taller boy didn't answer, he tried again -- this time placing EJ's face in between his palms, squeezing his cheeks together. "Wake up, Elijah." 

And much like a Disney Prince, EJ's eyes fluttered half-open from slumber, a sleepy, yet cheeky smile forming on his face as he brought both his hands atop Ricky's. "Hey, you." He muttered, his voice still deep from sleep. Ricky did not waste any time. He turned to face the nightstand, applying layers of his mother's chapstick, his back turned to EJ to obstruct his view. "EJ, I asked you to come over, and you do -- but I swear, all you do is sleep. I get it. You're busier than me, but still..." EJ sat up in bed, an amused yet confused look on his face, as the other was still fumbling with the items he brought from his dad's room. "But babe, I thought this was a _sleepove_ \--," 

"Far from the point, babe. I asked you here so I could spend time with you." Ricky was whining at this point, the rasp in his voice evident as it reached higher pitches. "Okay, Ricky." EJ relented, the smile still on his face. "So, what are we doing?"

"Close your eyes." EJ complied without protest, shutting his eyes softly and slightly peaking through, before Ricky covered his eyes with the bandana. It was unexpected, but EJ still yielded to Ricky, not wanting to upset the other, and honestly, quite interested in what Ricky planned to do. "I like this." EJ mumbled, his voice still low and hoarse. 

Ricky quickly set up his iPhone to record the moment before climbing into bed with EJ, positioned in front of the other, straddling his lap. Instinctively, EJ slanted forward placing his hands on Ricky's sides. Ricky stifled a laugh, before placing his hands on EJ's face, bringing it closer to plant a delicate kiss on the other. As EJ leaned into the kiss, Ricky broke contact abruptly, leaving EJ startled, mouth agape. "Ricky, I swea--" He began, but was quickly shushed by his boyfriend, who was laughing now uninhibited. 

"What flavor are my lips?" Ricky managed to croak mid laugh.

A confused EJ cocked his head to the side. "Idiot." He mumbled, squeezing Ricky's sides playfully as he licked his lips. What was that taste? He knew that fruity taste anywhere. He smacked his lips together and licked his lips a couple more times till his eyebrows shot up excitedly. _Watermelon._ He was positive, but he decided to play Ricky's game. 

"I need another taste." He muttered, swiftly bringing Ricky closer for another kiss. As their lips met, EJ ran his hands across Ricky's side until he was supporting his lower back. He kissed Ricky for a minute, before breaking contact again, leaving Ricky short of breath. It was Ricky now who was in a daze, a confident smile on EJ's face as he licked his lips one more time.

"Watermelon."

Ricky gasped while shaking his head, astounded that EJ got it right on the first try. "Really? How the hell did you get that in one go?" He whined breathlessly, shifting his weight to reach for another chapstick but was quickly interrupted by EJ who brought Ricky close again, lips almost touching. 

"Need more."

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's short and bad but i hope you enjoyed these two idiots  
> maybe i'll write some more some day
> 
> follow me on twitter: @caswenz


End file.
